Perspective
by wynnie the pooh
Summary: In these pages, reader, you will hear a story; a story about love, romance and a tender moment shared between two people...
1. An Introduction

**I didn't really want to write an authors note for this. I kind of wanted it to just run. But I thought it was important to tell you that this story is a bit of an "on the side" thing that my plot bunnies decided I should start, and seeing as each chapter should sit pretty much independently, my chapters may be rather erratic in posting... Hopefully not as erratic as some of my other stories :) So hopefully all the faithfuls that I'm sure checked this out because they got sent an email, I hope this piques your interest. The next chapter should be up very soon, as it is already halfway written. For people who have come across this story on your own, the same to you, but also, if you have time, check out some of my other stuff! You may like it :) See you at the next chapter! **

**Oh, and I must say, I love you all... You are all amazing and loyal and brilliant! Don't go anywhere! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Introduction<strong>_

In these pages, reader, you will hear a story; a story about love, romance and a tender moment shared between two people.

Needless to say, more than just those two individuals have something to say on the matter, and they will each tell their interpretation of the facts in turn.

Beware, however, the powers of perspective, and the ways in which people see the facts. Through clouded eyes we see only vague approximations of the truth.

So, dear reader, continue on into our tale and listen as our group of friends tell us the story of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson's first kiss.


	2. Rachel Berry THE DRAMA QUEEN

**Here you go! The first proper chapter of perspective... I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel Berry (THE DRAMA QUEEN)<strong>_

Hi, my name is Rachel Berry, and as a particularly close friend of Kurt Hummel's, I am here today to tell you about the moment he and his somewhat Eurasian boyfriend officially became a couple.

_But you won't there at the time, _you may ask. _How do you know anything about it?_

You see, I am uniquely situated to discuss with you the situation. I've grown up my whole life with two gay dads, and when you're willing to battle the vast majority of people in the small town of Lima, Ohio, you know that's true love. And so not only do I know a thing or two about love, I also know a thing or two about homosexuals.

Don't get me wrong, I am completely against stereotypes. I one day wish to revolutionize Broadway, as Barbra Streisand once did. I hope to break the mould; respect the old while nourishing the new.

That is why, when Kurt introduced me to the gorgeous and unfortunately gay Blaine Anderson, I was surprised, though pleasantly so. Like my dads and myself, he broke away from the stereotype he had been set in.

He is fashionable, yes, and although rarely out of that snazzy blazer, he still showed promise - and a love of bow ties and suspenders which are just _not _seen enough in the men of our generation.

When we kissed at my party, I learned that he was also a particularly good kisser and enjoyable company. And although our romance was short-lived, I became close friends with the boy.

And then when Kurt told me about their own budding - albeit rather one-sided - romance, I was immediately absorbed in their story. It was a thrilling tale; Kurt's unrequited love and the suspiciously affectionate way Blaine treated him during everyday interactions. It was like they were already dating.

Here is the point I must interject to reaffirm my beliefs that despite the good intentions behind Kurt's feelings, fraternizing with the enemy is _never _an acceptable course of action.

I regret the mistakes I made with one Vocal Adrenalin star, Mr Jesse St. James. And while I am glad things turned out well for Kurt and Blaine, the Dalton Academy Warblers being much less vindictive and manipulative than the students at Carmel HIgh, allowing for that kind of infiltration is _not _acceptable. What if Blaine _had _been a spy - an admittedly attractive one? Imagine the horror that could have unfolded then? Disastrous!

Okay, back to the point. It was the day before our Regional show choir competitions. We - New Directions and I - were doing original songs, which I had forbid Finn to mention to Kurt on pain of death. No one was to say anything, especially after the debacle from Sectionals the year before where our kick-ass set-list had been unceremoniously prized from our cold, shell-shocked fingers.

So, locked away in the uniformed confines of Dalton Academy, Kurt and Blaine were preparing their own meagre set-list with the Warblers. It would never compare to our own original songs, and I knew it, but when Kurt called and told me the council had decided on a duet for their first number, I had to admit I was slightly worried. Especially when Blaine had proposed the idea and insisted on Kurt as his partner. Because Blaine was a good performer, and what he lacked in poignancy, Kurt more than made up for. They could have proven a formidable opponent, had Blaine not been so love-struck he had settled on a _break up song._

Luckily for me, The Warbler's performance was limited in its creativity and my love for Finn and the groups hatred for Coach Sylvester led us to an unbeatable performance.

Sorry, I'm getting off track again. So anyway, the Warblers had decided on a duet, and Blaine chose the song: _Candles _by Hey Monday.

And here we get to the critical part. The moment itself I must piece together from Kurt's frantic and sometimes incomprehensible text messages. As it was told to me, Blaine had entered the room where Kurt was working on the dead canary's casket - did I mention that? Never mind - and told him about his song selection. Kurt, as he told me, was confused by Blaine's insistence that he sing with him on the number, and when he confronted him about it, the younger boy admitted that he had come to grips with his feelings for Kurt. It was at this point that they kissed.

When Kurt arrived at my house the next weekend, cheeks flaming and eyes distant as he revealed a jabber of details, I could see the joy in his eyes. It was marred only slightly when I showed him my list of things to do in order to adequately prepare for Nationals.

Nationals was going to be amazing! We were headed to New York, and we would blow them away with our-

Hey, don't cut me off! I'm not-


End file.
